1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for unmanned milking of animals with an automatically operating control system, that includes two or more milking stalls which are placed one after another in lengthwise direction and which are provided on a long side with an entrance door movable with drive means and an exit door movable with drive means, a waiting area for animals for milking, a passageway to an accommodation area which runs from the exit door of the first milking stall along the long side of the other milking stalls along which milked animals can leave the milking device and a separating fence along the passageway on the side remote from the milking stalls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such milking devices are known inter alia from EP 0270165. The drawback of the known device is that the cows enter the first and further milking stall via a passageway, wherein the cows must walk one behind another. The cows must herein always wait for each other, when entering or leaving a milking stall. Long waiting times can hereby occur and the milking stalls are not always utilised optimally. These waiting times occur particularly when one cow of a high rank stands still for the entrance of or in the passageway and the other cows do not push her aside. The capacity of the installation is hereby limited. The invention has for its object to increase the capacity of the known milking device by improving the access to the milking stalls.